


First Time

by PsychoMeows



Series: UTMV Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gentle Sex, Ink being Ink, Killer is a masochist, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmare is a sadist, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, chapter 3 ended up having a bit of a plot, meaning Ink is a bastard gremlin, reaper is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Collection of ones shots with my OTPs having sex for the first time in chronological order.Chapter 1 - AfterdeathChapter 2 - NightkillerChapter 3 - CreamChapter 4 - ErrorInk
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Error, Nightmare/Killer, sans/sans
Series: UTMV Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914103
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	1. Afterdeath

Geno lay back with a sigh. Being stuck in the Save Screen was so boring and he hated it, he just wished he had _something_ to do other than sit around and watch the others live on the surface with their happy ending that he couldn't get.

He was really lonely and rarely had anyone to talk to. Occasionally Error would show up and talk to him but leave not long after complaining that he didn't want a repeat of Fatal Error and how he hated leaving an abomination alive. Geno wasn't stupid, he knew Error was him from another branch of the timeline, he chose not to say anything to him although he had a feeling Error knew as well. He liked to think that was why he came here sometimes, after all in a way they were brothers. Ink, also showed up from time to time and would annoy him for a while before he ran off to protect another universe. Geno could never work out why he kept coming that was until Ink started to talk about Error a lot. The soulless little skeleton was either interested in Error because he liked him or because he wanted to learn his enemy's weakness. Geno wasn't sure which; all he knew was that Ink was probably trying to learn more about Error from Geno. Ink and Error, while annoying, did make him feel less lonely it was nice to talk to someone and he couldn't really complain about that.

What he could complain about was the third visitor that came to see him; Reaper. That guy was just beyond frustrating! Constantly teasing him and pulling him into tight hugs and running his hand up his thigh all while flirting with him in the most cringe way possible. No matter how much Geno swore at him and pushed him away the God of Death just kept coming back. Even after Geno had punched him in the face after Reaper had shoved his hand down his pants he laughed it off and still came to see him the next day with flowers as an apology. He had gone to great measures to bring them to him without touching them directly. The ridiculous image of the Death God wearing thick gloves infused with Life's magic and holding a bouquet of flowers that were wrapped up around the stems with a towel that was also infused with Life's magic was still rather funny to Geno. He was so persistent and constantly confessing his love and he annoyed Geno more than anyone else could...

…But Geno didn't want to admit he liked it. He didn't want to admit it was nice for someone to go way out of their way for him, to love him and care about him. He didn't want to admit he missed the god when he wasn't around. He didn't want to admit that he liked being teased and touched by Reaper and he most certainly didn't want to admit he returned the god's feelings. He just couldn't. He was a god and Geno was just a normal guy with some really bad luck that left him like this. He couldn't have a relationship with anyone let alone a god. Not like he deserved love anyway, it was his fault he was stuck here in the first place, he made mistakes and this was his punishment. Besides bad things always happened to the people he loved.

That being said it didn't stop him from longing to see Reaper again. It had been a long time since he had come to visit and no matter how much Geno tried to tell himself otherwise he missed him. He really just wanted to see him so badly and Geno was beginning to worry about where he was. Had something happened to him? Had he gotten bored of him? Had Geno gone too far and broken his heart? Was Reaper ever going to come back?

Geno sighed again as he turned to lie on his side, his depressing thoughts getting the better of him again. It'd just been so long since Reaper had come and he really wanted to see him again and it hurt to think that maybe Reaper didn't care about him anymore. Tears began to fill his eyes and he curled up tighter. He really didn't want to cry over the perverted god who insisted on pestering him. All he wanted was for Reaper to show up again and hold him close and tell him he loved him and-

"Oh _Damn!_ Is that space pants you're wearing? Cause dat ass is outta this world!"

Geno twitched at the sound of Reaper's voice, all the previous positive thoughts of the god going out the window. He sat up slowly and looked up at Reaper who was looking at him with a smirk and a wink, leaning on his scythe.

"For fuck sake, Reaper! I'm a skeleton; I don't have an ass!"

Reaper hummed in agreement and dismissed his scythe. He smiled smugly at Geno as he sat next to him and winked again. "True, but I'm sure if you summoned your ecto ass it would be! Speaking of, may it see it?"

"What? My ass?" Geno frowned.

"Yeah. There's so much I wanna do to you~ I'd start by-" The god was interrupted by Geno's hand being shoved in his face and pushing him backwards, making him lose balance and fall onto his back.

Geno's face had gone bright red in a blush as he glared at the god. "Fuck off!"

"Aww, Geno if ya wanted to top all you had to do is ask~"

"Out! Now!" Geno snapped as his blush darkened.

Reaper just laughed as he pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around the small skeleton pulling him into his chest. Geno struggled weakly but gave in quickly as Reaper tightened his grip clearly not letting him go anytime soon. "But Geno!" Reaper whined. "I love you and I missed you so much. Work's been really _killer_ lately and Asgore wouldn't let me leave so I couldn't come to see you, my sweet lover!"

Geno pouted as he relaxed into Reaper's hold. "We're not lovers, Reaper."

"Would you like to be?" Reaper teased as kissed the top of Geno's skull. "Because I can certainly make that happen."

"You're impossible!"

"Yep~"

"And annoying!"

"You like it~"

"I hate you!"

"You love me~"

Geno pouted again not really having anything to say about that. He didn't want to be too harsh on Reaper again since, despite his protests, he didn't want Reaper to leave him alone again. He didn't want to push Reaper away, he just wanted to be with him but he couldn't admit it. A god shouldn't be with a mortal, especially not a forever dying one. He supposed that was why Reaper had taken an interest in him at first; he was dying but couldn't die. Reaper could touch him without him instantly turning to dust and he knew the god was touch staved since he could never keep his hands off of him. The other gods would ever let them be together though; Reaper should be with another god. Geno really did like him back though but they could never be together.

"Geno? You okay there?" Reaper asked looking at Geno's blushing face.

"I..." Geno sighed; he knew he really should just be honest with him and stop leading him on. As much as he wanted Reaper to stay with him it could never be. "You really should stop coming here."

Reaper frowned and held Geno tighter again. "Why? Do you really hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you! It's just... Reaper, you're a god, you shouldn't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Reaper said firmly. "I don't care what the other gods may say. I love you and I want to be with you. Please don't push me away only because the other gods _might_ try to forbid it. I don't care if they do they can't stop me from being with you and hopefully making lots of little demi-gods. Besides Life ships us."

Geno sighed suddenly feeling very happy to hear Reaper being so sure about his choice to act on his love. He was really loved. He had a chance at a happy ending even if that ending isn't what he had thought it would be. "...Do you have to say it like that?"

"Say what like what?"

"'Life ships us.' You sound like some fan girl. Can't you just say she supports our relationship?"

"We're in a relationship?"

"Of course that's all you take out of that." Geno rolled his eye giving up on the argument before it began.

"Really though. I thought I was still perusing you." Reaper was smiling down at Geno and he nuzzled his face. "You make it sound as if we're dating already... Do you like me back?"

Silence fell over the Save Screen as Geno processed how this conversation was going. He wanted to deny it and shove Reaper off of him but if he did that maybe this time Reaper wouldn't come back. He didn't want to be without him again. Maybe he had played hard to get for long enough. Maybe just this once he could have what he wanted and be happy...

"I do like you, idiot," Geno muttered as he hid his blushing face in his scarf.

"Sorry, what was that, Love?" Reaper asked, clearly teasing.

"I said; I like you, you idiot!" Geno said a little louder.

The god laughed. He was so relieved that Geno really did like him. He had been so worried that he didn't and was on the verge of giving up. Now he just wanted to kiss the smaller skeleton in joy but he couldn't resist teasing. "So you _love_ me?"

"...Yes." Geno sighed, leaning into Reaper's hold and hiding his face in his chest before he lifted his arms to return the hug.

"I want to hear you say it~"

"I love you, Reaper," Geno said as he peaked up at Reaper who was beaming with happiness.

"Geno!" Reaper shouted out in joy as he pushed him down onto his back, got on top of him and kissed him deeply causing Geno to yelp and try to push Reaper off of him.

"Reaper! What the fuck?!" Geno cried out once Reaper pulled away.

"Sorry! I was just so excited that you liked me back, I couldn't help myself. I've waited so long for this and you're just so cute." Reaper pressed his forehead to Geno's and with a smile he gave Geno another peak on the mouth.

Geno rolled his eyes but let Reaper continue to pepper kisses along his jaw. "I hate you."

The god gasped dramatically at that but didn't stop his kisses. "But you just told me you love me!"

"I do," Geno said feeling his face heat up even more. "But I also hate you at the same time. You're so annoying and you can't keep your hands to yourself and you constantly bother me."

"But you do love me~"

"Yes, Reaper, I love you. How many times are you going to make me say it?"

"As many times as I can!" Reaper had moved onto Geno's neck and had pushed down his scarf so he could press kisses there. Geno sighed into the affection happy to let Reaper do as he wished with him.

Until Reaper bit him making him gasp out, "Reaper!"

That didn't stop the god and only urged him on as he trailed his hands along Geno's body and stopped at his hips. He looked up at Geno and left another gentle kiss on his mouth. "I've waited so long for this," he said again as he nuzzled Geno's face. "I want to make you mine, can I?"

Geno frowned at that wondering what that meant exactly. Only to realise what he meant by the look on Reaper's face and the hand that slipped to the front of Geno's crouch and began massaging his pelvis through his shorts, an evil look in his eyes that just told Geno he had no intentions of being gentle. "Sadistic pervert." Geno hissed out not telling Reaper to continue or stop leaving Reaper to halt his movements but not remove his hand.

"We both know you like it; you're a masochist, Geno. I am asking for your consent to do as I please with you~"

Geno whined. Part of him thought that this was going too fast but after how long he had lead Reaper on for this seemed fair and he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. "Fuck you."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Reaper asked. "I only want to do this if you want it too. I'd never hurt you, Geno. Never. If you tell me you don't want it I'll respect that."

"Fuck," Geno cursed more at himself than at Reaper. This was embarrassing but he knew denying it again would be bad for them both. He wanted it, Reaper wanted it and he trusted the god. "It's a yes, Reaper. Just don't go _too_ hard."

With a hum Reaper took hold of Geno's shorts and pulled them down, exposing Geno's white bones. "If you don't like it just tell me to stop and I will, okay?"

Geno nodded and Reaper got to work. He slowly moved his hand to Geno's pelvis and began to rub it gently in an attempt to bring forth Geno's magic. He slid downwards so his face was in between Geno's legs which he parted with ease. The god slowly licked Geno's thigh and began to kiss along his leg. It wasn't long before Geno reacted to Reaper's affection and his magic began to gather in his pelvis. He was nervous about it but was willing to let Reaper do what he wanted after all he really did love the Death God.

"That's it~" Reaper purred. "Form a pussy for me, Baby." Reaper whispered his demand and Geno found himself submitting to it with ease forming what the god asked of him.

"AH~ Reaper!" Geno moaned out as he felt Reaper shove his tongue inside the newly formed pussy, he instinctively grabbed hold of Reaper's head and arched up wanting more.

Reaper laughed with his tongue still in Geno and began to move it around the tight passage listening to all the pleasured moans and groans coming from his beloved. He moved his hand over to help with pleasuring Geno, rubbing at his clit as his tongue explored his insides. The God of Death decided he liked the taste of Geno.

"Fuck, Reaper!" Geno groaned. "It's good, it feels good!" Geno kicked his legs out as he squirmed. He never wanted this to end; it was all just far too good, however all good things must end and Reaper apparently decided to end it just as Geno was about to cum.

The god laughed at the annoyed look from his now boyfriend as he crawled over him. "Now, now, Love. Can't be having all the fun can ya?" He lent over Geno with a smirk and make quick work for removing Geno's other clothes.

"Reaper, I want you... Please?" Geno asked shyly as he hid his face in his hands.

Reaper smiled sweetly down at his lover and placed a gentle kiss on one of the hands that was covering Geno's beautiful face. "Don't hide from me, my love. Let me see your pretty face as I fuck you raw," he said in hopes that Geno would do as he asked. Geno didn't and tensed up, pressing his hands to his face tighter.

"It's embarrassing," Geno whispered as he turned his face to the side still hiding behind his hands.

"It's just us here, Geno. No one can see us."

"...What if Ink or Error show up? They tend to appear at the worst times."

Reaper chucked lightly at that and gently took hold of Geno's wrists and tugged weakly hoping that would be enough, it wasn't. "I'm pretty sure your 'brother' would just crash and leave so he won't see much."

"True but Ink would probably laugh and get popcorn, he's weird," Geno complained. "I don't want to be seen."

"You won't be." Reaper looked down at his love an idea coming to mind. He stood and removed his robe, tossing the ropes that held it together on top of the pile of Geno's clothes. He then got back on top of Geno who had peaked up to see what Reaper was doing. Once he was back on Geno, Reaper grabbed up his robe and threw it over them like a blanket making sure Geno's body was completely covered by himself and his robe. "Better?" Reaper asked as he kissed Geno's forehead.

Geno nodded and slowly removed his hands from his face. He didn't want to but Reaper had made him feel safe and he supposed that he should let Reaper see him. "Better," Geno admitted. It was dark under the robe but he could see Reaper just fine. It was exciting doing this as it was but under Reaper's robe it felt more so; like it was some kind of secret only to be shared by the two of them, which of course it was. It just felt more intimate like this, he was covered and only to be seen by the god (idiot) that he loved.

The gentle kisses along Geno's jaw began again as Reaper began to position himself to Geno's pussy rubbing his cock along Geno's clit making him softly moan. "Geno~ my love, do you want my _huge_ cock up your tight little cunt?"

Geno groaned out and fought back the urge to make a comment about Reaper's ego and taking him down a peg or two. "Yes, you moron! Just put it in already! AH~" Geno moaned out loudly as Reaper thrust in all at once as soon as Geno gave his consent once again. It was so fast; Reaper was in all the way with only a single thrust. Geno was impaled on Reaper's length and it all felt like it was too much. "Fuck Reaper! Shit!"

"You okay love?" Reaper asked. He at least wasn't moving yet which gave Geno time to adjust.

"You could've gone a little slower!" Geno snapped and hit Reaper's shoulder with his fist. "That fucking hurt!"

"Oops," Reaper said as he looked down at his lover. "Sorry, I've never had sex before... Figured just ramming it in would be okay..."

Geno pouted but brought his arms up around the god's chest and hugged him close. "Ya should've done some research then and not just watched a shit ton of porn. You should know porn's not realistic."

"Sorry!" Reaper said again as he once again began to kiss Geno anywhere he could reach.

Geno tutted and rolled his eyes. "Its fine it's not too bad. You can start moving whenever."

"Heh, masochist." Reaper whispered as he began to pull back before he thrust forward again, slower this time so as not to really hurt Geno. He watched Geno closely to see if he really was in pain and although he had his eyes closed tightly, he was gripping tightly onto Reaper and his moans sounded like moans of pleasure. Feeling confident that Geno was enjoying himself Reaper picked up the pace a little. He wanted to go hard and fast but paced himself, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the man he loved. It was just that Geno felt so tight and warm and wet around his cock and he was enjoying every second of it. Reaper only got even more excited when Geno began to moan his name and began moving his hips in time with Reaper's.

It was hot under the robe. The friction and closeness heating them up quickly and with nowhere for the heat to go thanks to the robe they got sweaty fast but neither of them really seemed to care. Reaper had found Geno's g-shot and was ramming into it with every thrust making Geno squirm in pleasure under the god. Geno could hardly think as he was fucked and used by Reaper who was continuing to speed up. The god peppering his face with kisses and digging his claws into his hips as he began moving Geno's hips himself, taking away any control Geno had. Geno loved it, he didn't want to admit it but he did, he loved it so much. Reaper was making him his, using his body for his pleasure and Geno loved every second, even the pain of the penetration and the sharp claws digging into his hips just felt so good. _Maybe I really am a masochist..._ Geno thought before the thrusts started to get rougher and he lost all thoughts again.

"Fuck! Reaper!" Geno moaned. "Please, harder!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Reaper chuckled as he slowed down his pace instead.

"Y-yes! Fuck!" Geno was still moaning out despite the slower pace. "Please I want it harder!"

"You want me to make you my bitch?" Reaper whispered before he gave Geno a rough kiss on the mouth. "My needy little whore?"

"Please!" Geno cried out now in desperation.

"Now, now, Geno. I want to hear you say it~"

Geno whined out. He didn't really want to say it, his pride had already taken a massive hit but damn did he want it... And he supposed if it was Reaper it would be okay to get rid of the last of his pride. After all he trusted him, he loved him. "P-please! …Reaper... Make me your bitch! I want you to use me! Ruin me!"

Reaper lent over Geno, his head resting beside Geno's on the ground. "That's what I like to hear~" With that Reaper sat up, the robe falling off them as he did so, and he began pounding into Geno as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" Geno yelled at the sudden rough treatment. His right hand coming up to grab at his skull as his left balled into a fist at his side. What he would give for them to be doing this on a bed, if only for a sheet he could grab onto. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow but that was a problem for tomorrow's Geno, present Geno loved every second as he moaned out loudly.

Reaper was close, he was so fucking close! Geno was clenching him so tightly and it felt so good, he just loved the mess he was making of Geno. The sight of Geno squirming around in pleasure under him was far better than he imagined it to be. He began to roll his hips and moved a hand to rub at Geno's clit wanting to make Geno cum at the same time.

He did that a bit too well as Geno cried out as he tensed around Reaper and came hard, leaving him a panting mess as Reaper chased his orgasm. He really wanted to finish inside Geno but he didn't want to hurt him by continuing past his orgasm. Geno didn't do anything to stop Reaper from continuing to thrust hard into his tight pussy and just lay there limp as Reaper finally finished, filling Geno with his cum. The feeling of the warm liquid filling him up made Geno suddenly regret not thinking to make Reaper use a condom; he didn't want to get knocked up from this but he knew there was nothing that could be done about it now and there was no guarantee that he would get pregnant anyway. Reaper pulled out, letting his cum leak out and collapsed on top of Geno as he tried to catch his breath.

"Off!" Geno demanded once he came down from his high. "Get off of me!"

"Aww but Geno, didn't you have fun?" Reaper said, he really was feeling disappointed that Geno didn't want to cuddle.

"Of course I did!" Geno said, he had thought his face couldn't get any more flushed before... Now he was sure his whole face was bright red. "It's just far too hot! Get off I'm sweating!"

"Oh," Reaper began to laugh as he rolled off and lay beside his lover so that they lay side by side at looking up at the roof of the Save Screen. "You're the one who wanted to do it under covers."

"Shut up!" Geno huffed but slowly he moved his hand out to take hold of Reaper's. "...We're really dating now, huh?"

"Yup. I swear, Geno, I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you."

Geno sighed, rolled over into Reaper's arms and let the god hold him close despite his previous complaint that he was too hot. Maybe it really was okay to love him. "Thanks... Love you too..."

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, both very happy that they were finally together.


	2. Nightkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's angry with Killer for hanging out with Colour and needs to punish him. That punishment ends up being rather enjoyable for both of them...  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Nightmare is abusive and controlling over Killer. This is not a healthy relationship and I do not support any of this irl. If you or someone you know is going through something like this, seek help there are lots of resources out there.

Nightmare stormed into his castle, he was mad, really mad. He held a beat up Killer tightly by the wrist as he dragged him along; he had just finished beating him and yet was still pissed off and felt like Killer needed more punishment. He marched over to his throne and violently threw Killer towards it, Killer stumbled forward and fell, hitting his head on the stone throne luckily it wasn't enough to crack his skull open but it still hurt. Nightmare wasted no time and kicked Killer while he was down a few times before he pulled him up by his shirt and slapped him in the face with a tentacle.

"What did I say!? What did I tell you not to do!?" Nightmare snapped at his underling. "Answer me!"

"...Not to hang out with Colour?" Killer replied. His soul had be fixed again, all the damage Colour had done had been reversed and Killer was back to how he should be; Nightmare's perfect slave.

"And what did you do?"

"I hung out with Colour..."

"You hung out with Colour! You disobeyed me _again!_ " Nightmare dropped Killer onto the floor and kicked him again. He glared down at Killer, the fear, the pain, it was delicious and Nightmare planned on taking his fill. "You're mine, Killer. You do not belong to him, you belong to me and you _will_ do as I say or face the consequences."

"'M sorry, Master," Killer said as he pulled himself up and onto one knee, one arm behind his back, the other straight with his fist on the floor and he bowed down low. "I am forever loyal to you and you alone."

Nightmare scowled and wrapped a tentacle around Killer's throat. "Yet you go off with him."

Killer was afraid as the tentacle rested gently around his neck. Nightmare was going to hurt him and hurt him badly. They had been losing their fights with the Star Sanses a lot recently and the memory of how Nightmare had left Horror after their last battle was still fresh in his mind... So many broken bones...

"W-we're just friends. I'd never betray you! Not for him! I am your loyal servant, Master."

"Are you? Just because you're my best doesn't mean I couldn't replace you in a heartbeat." The tentacle around Killer's throat squeezed, slowly getting tighter. "I think you need to prove your loyalty!"

"Anything, Master. I am yours to command."

Nightmare smirked at how willing Killer was. Thing was he now had to think of something for Killer to prove his loyalty with. Clearly beatings weren't working but what could he have Killer do? He could send him to the Anti-Void to steal chocolate from Error... Or send him to kidnap Blueberry... All dangerous things that none of them would be willing to do... Nightmare thought about it, while stealing from Error would be hilarious it didn't serve much purpose other pissing off the glitch and there was much better sources of negativity for Nightmare and food for the gang. Kidnapping the wannabe guard though... That was useful; he was definitely the weakest member of the Star Sanses but still a member none the less and still very strong. They'd want him back and he could hold him for ransom or bait and torture him while they had him... That was if Killer was successful and with how missions were going recently it could be Killer that ended up kidnapped and then Colour would mess around with his soul again.

The thought of that bastard had Nightmare strangling Killer tightly. Ah, that fear and pain and guilt... It was wonderful! As was the panicked look on Killer's face as he desperately tried to pull the tentacle away in reflex. The fear was clear and Killer looked so weak and helpless on his knee and in pain like he should be...

Nightmare couldn't help but find the sight of his underling helpless below him to be incredibly arousing and it wasn't long before he felt his pants get tight. Nightmare cursed himself, now was _not_ the time to pop a boner! He had to punish Killer, he couldn't take to his room to take care of it but damn he needed something on his dick. It had been so long since he'd touched himself; he'd been way too busy with spreading negativity and hunting Dream to pleasure himself. So of course his favourite underling looking like this would turn him on. Just before Killer and Colour had started meeting regularly, Nightmare had begun to think of Killer when masturbating. He didn't know why, there was nothing special about him but he did listen to him rant and complain and even listened to him lament about his past. Killer was nice to him... The only person to ever be nice to him other than his own brother all those years ago... Not to mention Killer was attractive...

Maybe he should just beat Killer and then retreat to fix his problem or maybe...

Nightmare smiled as he released Killer from his hold. Killer fell to the floor and began coughing and gasping. The pain, the fear, it made his cock ache.

"Oh do stop being so dramatic! You're a skeleton, you don't need to breathe!" Nightmare shoved passed Killer and sat on his throne, looking down at his underling. "Get up! Get up and take off all your clothing!"

Killer blinked up at Nightmare and took another moment to regain his breath. "W-what did ya just say?"

"Making me repeat myself now? You've been given too much freedom I think. You're getting cocky. I told you to strip! Now do it!"

Killer slowly pulled himself off the floor and stood in front of Nightmare, he didn't know why he would want him to strip... Maybe it was because his clothes did protect him from hits a little? Maybe he wanted it to hurt more than it normally would?

Not wanting to piss his boss off more than he already had. Killer did as he was told and quickly rid himself of all his clothes tossing them aside at random. He stood bear before Nightmare, he wasn't embarrassed by this, after all it was nothing Nightmare hadn't seen before since he had a body of a Sans, he was once a normal looking skeleton too so seeing Killer's white bones was nothing new to him so Killer didn't see a need to feel ashamed of it. Being naked in front of the gang was never a problem for any of them, they'd all gone skinny dipping before and Nightmare didn't like his castle getting dirty so if they were muddy or bloody after a fight or training session he would have them strip to lessen the mess they'd make on the way into the group showers. This time the reason was clearly different and Killer was fearful of the pain Nightmare was sure to inflict on him.

Nightmare truly loved that fearful look and rattling bones. As Nightmare looked Killer up and down he slipped a hand into his pants and with a tentacle he pulled his pants down a little freeing his cock. He stroked himself slowly as he watched Killer's expression turn from fearful to confused as he stared at Nightmare's cock.

Killer frowned; this was just weird and totally unexpected. Why would Nightmare just take out his dick at a time like this? But Killer couldn't help but stare; even though they'd all been naked in front of each other before ecto was never summoned. Killer couldn't help but stare at the cock; it was really big but not _too_ big and thick too, the thought of being penetrated by that sent a jolt of excitement up Killer's spine, it'd stretch him out so well and it was nicely curved to so it'd be sure to hit all his good spots. It wasn't blue like Killer had expected since that was the colour of Nightmare's magic nor was it purple like Nightmare's old magic; it was black but it didn't look goopy like the rest of him, it probably was ecto but corrupted by the black apples. It looked interesting to Killer and he found himself wanting to touch it just to see if it felt like ecto or goop and then he found himself wondering what it'd feel like inside of him.

Letting out a deep chuckle Nightmare looked down at his cock and back to Killer who was staring at it with wide eyes. "Like what you see?" Nightmare asked, Making Killer jump out of his daze and remember that he was being punished.

"Master? I don't under-"

"Summon your ecto body!"

Killer jumped at the command. Was Nightmare expecting sexual favours from him? He found the thought exciting; he couldn't believe how exciting he found it! Nightmare was his master, and the thought of being fucked by him was turning him on. Killer did as he was asked without complaint and summoned his slim but toned body, he was already half hard but resisted the urge to touch himself to get to full hardness since he didn't know what Nightmare's plans for him were.

"Mmm, very nice," Nightmare commented still stroking himself. "You belong to me, Killer, you understand that?"

Killer had to bite back a whine at that: Nightmare's deep voice was coming out as a growl and fuck was it hot. This had turned from terrifying to hot so quickly. He wanted Nightmare to touch him so badly. "Yes, Master. I belong to you. I am yours to do with as you please."

"Correct. You're mine. Everything you are belongs me, your body and your soul. It's all mine and only I must see you like this. This is mine and mine alone. I don't want you to see Colour ever again, if you do I'll be very mad but if he ever sees you like this? You better have a good place to hide!"

Oh god, Nightmare's possessiveness was turning him on! Since when did Killer get a kink for this? "Yes, Master. This all belongs only to you, I swear it."

"Good. Now, I'm going to give you a choice; you can go to Underswap and kidnap Blueberry or you can bend over, spread your legs and let me do as I wish. The choice is yours."

"I'll bend over for you, Master!" Killer said without hesitation. He didn't even register what the other option was. This was just so hot and he wanted it, he wanted it so badly.

Nightmare stood up and took a step away from his throne. "Very well. Get on the throne on your knees and face the back. Hands on top and, I don't really think I need to specify this, spread your legs."

Killer did as he was told as fast as he could and knelt on the throne and gripped the top. He stuck his ass out as much as he could as he spread his legs wide so they were at the edges of the seat. He was wondering what Nightmare would do; would he go all the way? Killer hoped he would but he didn't say anything just in case Nightmare got pissed off and changed his mind.

A tentacle slapped Killer's ass making him yelp, it really stung but he didn't move away. He was fully hard now, he had never thought of Nightmare in a sexual way before, he was only his boss, his master. He had taken Killer from his AU, away from his pain and guilt and gave him a purpose. He was forever grateful for that, he knew that if Nightmare had left him it was only a matter of time before his timeline reset by his own hands and it all started again or for Error to show up and destroy it all. Nightmare may be cruel but Killer never disliked him, Nightmare was a victim and while everyone thought him evil, Killer didn't think that at all. He didn't have to save him or the others from their AUs, he could've left them there to die and only come for their negative feelings, there would always be more negative AUs being created so it wasn't like Nightmare was low on a power source. Nightmare had saved them and he took good care of them, why? Killer didn't know but Nightmare did it and he was grateful for that. He had to repay him in any way he could.

Nightmare had stepped up behind Killer and slipped his hands on Killer's summoned thighs. He began rubbing them slowly and made his way up to Killer's ass. He didn't really know what he was doing. Nightmare had never had sex before or even done anything sexual with someone before since everyone hated him, who would want to give themselves to someone like him? But here Killer was, spread and willing, not once did he protest as Nightmare touched him so Nightmare continued. He squeezed Killer's ass and spread the cheeks apart. He could demand Killer make a pussy instead but he liked this better, Killer was male so fucking his male body was much more of a statement that Killer was his although Nightmare was inexperienced in sex. He knew anal was more painful if not done right but he wasn't about to admit he was a virgin and he didn't want to find out if Killer wasn't. If Killer had had sex before Nightmare knew he'd be taken over with jealousy so it was better if he didn't know if Killer had done this before or not.

He did know that lube was necessary for anal but he didn't have any. This was totally unplanned and he never thought that he'd be having sex so he had no lube or condoms. He wondered if he could just shove it in without but figured that'd just hurt them both. Maybe the slime that covered his body would do the trick? Only one way to find out. Nightmare moved a tentacle towards Killer's ass and began to tease the hole trying to smear his goop around it. Killer was very still as Nightmare did this, not wanting to risk Nightmare's wrath but he wanted so badly to touch himself. So far Nightmare had ignored his erection and he wanted some relief. Slowly he slipped his hand down from the back of the throne and towards his cock as the tentacle teased his entrance, hoping Nightmare wouldn't notice or care.

"What're you doing?" Nightmare snapped when he noticed Killer moving his hand. "Keep your hands on the throne!"

Killer twitched, his bones rattling with need. "Please, Master! I need it! Oh god I need it so badly!"

"Hands back on the throne!" Nightmare demanded again. He was pleased to see how much Killer seemed to like this and it surprised him that he was happy about that. This was meant to be a punishment but he liked that Killer liked this. He watched as Killer let out a small whine and put his hand back, he was trembling with need and Nightmare figured he shouldn't make him wait much longer. He shoved his tentacle inside making Killer scream out in pain at the feeling of being so suddenly penetrated without proper preparation. The tentacle was quite deep in there and moving in and out with small but quick thrusts.

"It... It hurts!" Killer cried out. It was painful and while he was trying to relax it was hard to do so. The tentacle was moving inside him, wiggling and bending in ways nothing else could and it felt weird. It was cold and slimy, rubbing him in places that shouldn't be rubbed. It was sore, it was weird but it felt so good, a tentacle up his ass shouldn't feel so good.

"You wanted this," Nightmare whispered as he lent over his underling so their bodies were touching. "I gave you a choice and you choose to let me do what I wanted." He loved it when his underlings were in pain but seeing Killer like this, in pain during sex... It turned Nightmare on more than he already was, he wanted Killer, he really wanted him. Without thinking Nightmare licked the side of Killer's face, licking up some of the liquid hate and tears that were falling form Killer's eyes. "Delicious~" he whispered seductively before he raised his hand to spank Killer's ass again.

"Master! …N-Nightmare! …I need more! Please!"

"You really want it, huh?" Nightmare asked as he began thrusting his tentacle faster in and out of Killer. It still felt very tight and the goop wasn't enough to lube Killer up but he was getting impatient. He really wanted to bury his dick up Killer's ass and Killer's desperate pleas for more just made Nightmare all the more desperate. He wanted to make Killer feel pain. He wanted to make Killer feel good.

Nightmare removed the tentacle, making Killer whine again. "Master, please... Oh, please I really want it!"

"I like this begging," Nightmare whispered as he took a step back to look Killer over. He wondered if Killer was stretched enough but he decided that it'd be fine, so what if it hurt his underling. It was meant to... But part of Nightmare didn't want it to hurt. He pushed that part down, he wouldn't let his old weak self come back, he was strong now and he never planned on going back to who he was.

Nightmare took hold of Killer's hips with his lower two tentacles and placed his top two on Killer's shoulders. He squeezed Killer's ass again with one hand as he used his other to guide his cock to Killer's hole and pressed the head to it not yet pushing in. He wanted to see what Killer would do; would he keep begging for it or would he realise that _Nightmare_ was about to fuck him and start begging to be let go?

Killer tried to push back on the cock, he was so worked up and he didn't really know why. Nightmare was dominating him and hurting him but he _liked it_. He didn't know why he liked it, he just did. He liked Nightmare despite the abuse. He really liked him. "Master! _Please!_ I can't take it! Just put it in! I want your cock!" His plea was followed by a scream of pleasure and pain as Nightmare forced his cock in all the way. It hurt so much like he was being ripped apart, he was defiantly not prepared properly but it felt so good. Killer felt something run down his legs, he knew it was 'blood,' Nightmare's cock was making him bleed and Killer just found that made it all the hotter. _What's wrong with me...?_ Killer thought, he knew this was messed up but that made everything so much sexier. The cock inside him was hard and while the tentacles had felt cold the cock felt warm, Killer could feel the veins pumping and the cock twitch. Nightmare was inside of him! Killer was trembling but he was loving every second of it.

"You're so tight," Nightmare commented, his hips still as he got used to the tightness. "...Yet you're taking me so well! You're a little whore, aren't you? Taking Master's cock so well?"

Killer gasped and squirmed a little, god he wanted to touch himself but knew better than to disobey again. "Yes, Master... I'm a whore... _Your_ whore... I'm _your_ whore! …Fuck, you're filling me up so good." Killer didn't even know why he was saying that, he just knew it would please Nightmare and he found he wanted to please him. He wanted to please the man who beat him, the man who claimed to own him... The man who'd saved him from his AU and gave him a new home... The man he loved... Killer just realised that he loved Nightmare... But right now he couldn't do anything about it; all he could do was let Nightmare fuck him into the throne.

"That's right, you're _mine."_ Nightmare had begun to thrust, pulling out and pushing back in. He didn't even try to be gentle. His tentacles wrapping around Killer's body, his hands gripping too tightly on Killer's hips as he thrust as hard as he could, using Killer's body. Loud slaps filling the room as Nightmare took his pleasure while Killer moaned and begged for more. "You belong to me, Killer. Let this be proof of that. You. Are. Mine. My toy, my slave, _mine!_ "

"Yes! Yes! Master, I'm yours!" Killer was screaming at this point. It felt so good and, while he doubted Nightmare was doing so on purpose, he was hitting his prostate with each thrust. It hurt, it burned but fuck it felt so _fucking good_. "Fuck you're so deep inside me! Please make me your bitch, make me you're cock sleeve!" At this point Killer couldn't stop all the dirty things coming out of his mouth as he begged to be Nightmare's sex doll. "Please! Master! Please touch me! Please! Use me!"

Nightmare was loving this more and more. Killer was becoming completely undone under him, losing his mind. The pain he was causing felt great to Nightmare and he felt proud that even he, a being of negativity, could make someone feel so good. He reached a little further with his tentacle and wrapped it around Killer's erection making him gasp and begin to move his hips in time with Nightmare's. Another tentacle wrapped around Killer's soul and squeezed hard only to loosen and stroke it gently and then squeezed again. Nightmare got into a patterned of thrusting, jerking Killer off and squeezing and stroking Killer's soul.

The tentacles were cold but Killer didn't seem to care as he thrust into the tight grip of the goopy tentacle, still feeling the cock inside him thrust in and out at a brutal pace and the tentacle on his soul was just making him feel so good all over. He wasn't going to last much longer. Nightmare's movements were getting rougher and Killer felt like he could hardly talk anymore.

"AH~ AH~ …Master! …Oh fuck! …I'm... I'm... gonna cum!" Killer panted out between breaths.

"Not before me!"

"But-"

"Not before me!" Nightmare was close as well; he just needed a few more seconds. "If you cum first, you'll get another beating!"

Killer only nodded and did his best to hold back and clenched his summoned muscles trying to make Nightmare cum first. With a loud groan he did, with one last harsh thrust he came inside of Killer, shooting spurt after spurt of cum as deep inside as he could. Nightmare pulled out as soon as he was done filling him and pulled up his pants before he gave Killer's ass another couple of hard spanks, he liked the yelps that got out of Killer. The cum began to leak out and mix with the blood running down Killer's legs but Nightmare paid it no mind as he flipped Killer over so he was now sitting on the throne. Upon looking over Killer, Nightmare noticed the mess he had made of him; black slime and blood covered his bruised bones, tears were running down his cheeks and he was panting hard and sitting limp on the throne.

"You want to cum?" Nightmare asked gently.

Killer nodded. "Please let me cum, Master," he begged, voice sounding hoarse.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you, Master Nightmare!"

"Cum." Nightmare demanded and began to jerk Killer harder with his tentacle and squeezed his soul as tight as he could.

It only took a few seconds for Killer to cum shooting his semen over Nightmare's tentacle with a loud moan. Nightmare smiled at him as he wiped the cum off on Killer's chest.

"Not bad," Nightmare commented to which Killer merely smiled up at him.

Now Nightmare had no idea what to do. He'd just fucked one of his underlings... Should he help Killer clean up? Or leave? Or beat him anyway? What was he meant to do?

Sighing, Nightmare turned to pick up Killer's clothes. That had been so amazing and he figured it'd only be fair if he helped Killer get clean and into his bed. When he turned however he was met with his other underlings standing there and staring. Horror had his hand in his shorts clearly jerking off as he drooled at the sight before him. Dust had one hand stuck out to the side as if he was covering someone's eyes but there was no one there and Cross was standing with his jaw dropped in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Nightmare roared out in anger and embarrassment. "HOW LONG WERE YOU THREE THERE FOR?"

"Since ya shoved yer tentacle in him," Horror answered causally and honestly. "Dust and Cross showed up when Killer stated screaming when ya shoved yer dick in him... I ain't gonna lie, Boss, that was pretty hot."

"GET OUT! NOW!" Nightmare yelled. "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

The three of them ran knowing that Nightmare was pissed and that they'd get a beating for this later. Nightmare just turned back to Killer seeing that he had gone bright red in embarrassment and standing on shaking legs.

"I'm sorry; maybe I should've been quieter..."

"It's fine!" Nightmare snapped and picked up Killer's clothes. "We'll know for next time to do it behind a locked door since we clearly live with three peeping toms."

Killer looked surprised at that and blushed deeper. "Next time?"

Nightmare also gave a surprised look and then realised what he had said. "Yes, next time... I, um, really liked that... So maybe we can do it again?" Nightmare cursed himself at sounding so unsure. Hadn't he just said Killer belonged to him? He should just tell him that they would do it again and that'd be that. He didn't care about Killer! No, not at all... He most definitely didn't love him!

Killer smiled not noticing how nervous Nightmare looked. "I'd love to do that again! I enjoyed it! Maybe you could even use my pussy next time? Or my mouth? I have lots of holes you can use."

Nightmare huffed and tossed Killer's clothes to him. "Good. That'll be a new duty you have to perform; pleasuring me."

Killer caught his clothes, nodded and winked. "Anything for you, Babe."

"Just get out of here and go shower!" Nightmare snapped and he turned to get cleaning supplies to clean his throne with.

"Yes, Sir!" Killer let out a laugh and limped off happily. Who knew that disobeying would end so well...? Maybe he _should_ do it more often.

Nightmare got to work cleaning as he thought about how he'd punish the other three for walking in on them but suddenly he realised something... _Did Killer just call me 'Babe?' …What the fuck!?_

He didn't want to admit he liked it... He didn't want to admit he liked Killer...


	3. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cross's and Dream's wedding night. They've had a wonderful day and all that's left is for them to consummate their marriage. Too bad that they had to do it in between helping drunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the dark chapter last time I decided to make this one funny or at least try. It ended up with more plot than the others lol

Dream giggled as Cross took his hand gently in his and pulled him close. Cross took a step forward as Dream took one back and they took another step and another until Dream's back was pressed against the wall of the elevator. Their faces mere inches apart, foreheads soon touching.

"I love you," Dream whispered, squeezing Cross's hand and draping his other arm over Cross's shoulders.

"I love you too," Cross whispered back as he lifted Dream's hand up above his head and placed a hand on Dream's hip. They pressed their bodies together and slowly lent in to kiss. It was gentle and slow, tongues summoned and met in the middle and began to carefully rub the other's. They both let out a small moan at the same time that made them both pull apart to giggle before they were back on each other more heated this time. Cross pulled Dream's dress shirt out from where it had been neatly tucked into his pants and slipped his hand up his shirt.

"Cross!" Dream moaned before once again giggling as he felt Cross tickle his lower rips gently.

"You're so beautiful, Dream," Cross said as he kissed Dream's cheek before moving to kiss his neck instead. Dream let him moving his head to the side to give his new husband better access.

Ding!

The couple jumped at the sound. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They got ready to pull apart and get out but Dream pulled Cross back when he noticed that they were on the wrong floor.

"Don't mind me!" Ink said cheerfully as he stumbled into the elevator and stared at the buttons looking like he was trying to guess what floor he needed. "You guys can keep going! I'm _totally_ not looking!"

Cross sighed in annoyance and pulled away from Dream to glare at Ink who was just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. Cross couldn't tell if Ink knew he was being a cockblock or not.

"Seriously Ink?" Dream sighed. "You left hours ago. Why aren't you in your room? …Please tell me Error didn't kick you out?"

"Oh, no, he didn't! I just forgot what floor my room was on so I checked every floor! …Then I think I may have ran into Nightmare... I didn't even know he was here!"

Dream and Cross looking to each other with concern. They had invited Nightmare to their wedding only because Dream had insisted on it. They had to make sure he wouldn't cause problems since he was still very much corrupted but Nightmare had wanted to come to see his brother get married and promised not to start a fight or ruin the wedding. He had kept his distance and Dream had made sure to project as much positive energy as he could to weaken his brother, which was easy considering it was his wedding and he was very happy. Nightmare had also not been allowed to bring a plus one so he wouldn't have a source of negativity. It had worked well and Nightmare had been weak the whole time and had promised to leave not long after the reception had started.

"You didn't start a fight did you?" Dream asked, worried he'd have to pay for any damages done to the hotel that was done by his brother and ex.

"I don't think so? I don't remember... He was complaining about not having enough strength to summon a portal or something. Too much positive energy. I think we spoke... Don't remember what we said though."

"Typical," Dream said as he shook his head. There was more to worry about than Ink and Nightmare fighting. Dream didn't really want to ask as he was scared of the answer but he really had to. "By the way, Ink, where's Palette?"

Ink turned to Dream slowly and blinked, he looked lost in thought for a while before Dream's glare started to make him a little uncomfortable. "...He's not with you?"

Dream took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke slowly. "Ink. It's my _wedding night!_ You said you'd take care of him!"

"I did?" Ink titled his head to the side and tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "Oh! I did!"

"So. Where. Is. He."

Ink blinked again and shrugged. "Dunno."

"Oh no," Cross said. A missing kid was bad and he just knew this would start a fight. He couldn't blame Dream for it though; Ink really was a terrible father.

"I can't believe you!" Dream snapped at his ex.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ink shrugged. "He's a good kid."

"He's _five!_ You can't just leave a five year old alone at a wedding! What's wrong with you? _Nightmare's_ here; what if he decides to kidnap Palette again?!"

"Oh..." He hadn't thought of that! Dream really makes a good point.

"...Dream, my love, I really don't know why you ever dated that moron," Cross said with a sigh, there goes his fun night with Dream... But his step-son's safety did come first and he was worried about the kid. After all he was Dream's and was now part of Cross's family. He had to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I don't know why I did either. Where did you last see him, Ink?" Dream was so annoyed that this was how he was spending his wedding night. How could Ink be so forgetful that he couldn't even look after his own son!?

Ink shrugged again and pulled put the end of his scarf to look for clues. It only took him a second to suddenly look really scared as he peaked up at Dream. "...Promise you won't shoot me with those arrows of yours?"

"Ink, I swear if you _willingly_ handed our son to Nightmare I'll do more to you than shoot you."

Ink dropped his scarf and waved his hands like crazy. "No, no I'd never do that! It's just well... Palette begged me to let him have a sleepover with Goth... So um..."

"...He's with Reaper and Geno?"

"Yeah..."

Dream sighed both in relief and annoyance. "Ink, you're such an idiot! You had me terrified!" Taking another breath Dream hit the button to Ink's floor and pulled out his phone, he had to make sure Palette was defiantly with the Afterdeath family so he quickly sent a text to Reaper knowing the god was always on his phone.

"Sorry!" Ink cried out with a hic-up and a giggle.

Cross rolled his eyes. He was really mad at Ink for that, he had them really scared over nothing and he really shouldn't be handing his kid over to someone else to look after when it was his responsibility especially without informing the other parent. He looked at Ink ready to tell him off but noticed that he was swaying side to side slowly. "Are you drunk!?" Cross asked, glaring that the artist who was really pissing him off.

Ink shrugged, "I dunno. What did I drink?"

Dream groaned realising that he'd probably have to make sure Ink got to his room before he could go to his own. Ink's memory was bad enough already without alcohol mixed in with it and he couldn't just leave him to wander the hotel alone. "Let's just drop him off to Error quickly," Dream said with another sigh of relief when Reaper confirmed that Palette was with them and send a cute photo of the two friends cuddled up in Goth's bed sound asleep.

Cross didn't look too happy about dropping Ink off. He wanted to spend some alone time with his new husband but he knew Dream was way too nice and wouldn't leave a drunken Ink to wander around... And there was a high chance of things going to shit if Ink was left unchecked. Once the doors opened again Cross acted quickly before Ink could run off and grabbed him. He threw the artist over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out as Dream laughed, feeling much happier now that he knew his son was safe and pulled out his phone again to snap a picture.

"I think Blueberry will love to see this!" Dream giggled and sent the text as Ink blinked and looked around; he looked like he didn't know what was happening but quickly figured it out.

"Hey! I can walk you know."

"Like you'd even go in the right direction," Cross told him as he kept walking. …It was rather tempting to drop him, actually.

"You guys are no fun!" Ink whined but was ignored as they walked to Ink's room.

Dream knocked on the door knowing that Error probably didn't let Ink have a key. Error ripped the door open as soon as Dream had knocked and stood there looking rather annoyed.

"Ink, about time! I called you an hour ago!" Error quickly pulled off his glasses and squinted instead when he saw that it wasn't just Ink. "...Really?" He sighed.

Ink turned as much as he could since Cross was still carrying him and waved at Error with a smile on his face. "Hey, Ruru!" Ink smiled and struggled a little to be let down.

"You really needed the _newlyweds_ to take you to your room? Seriously, Squid? What the fuck?"

Cross let Ink down rather roughly and Ink happily skipped up to Error and clung to him making him glitch. "We couldn't let him just wander around," Cross told him.

"Maybe make sure he doesn't leave your side. I think he's been drinking," Dream explained.

"Seriously Ink? You didn't have that much with me so who did you drink with? …Please tell me you weren't drinking alone; you have no self control!"

Ink was still clinging to Error and had his face buried in his chest. "I don't remember," he muttered into Error's chest and held tighter only making Error glitch more.

"...He did say he ran into my brother..." Dream admitted suddenly worried about what went down between the two of them.

"You seriously had drinks with Nightmare?" Error asked.

"Dunno... Maybe?"

Error groaned and pulled Ink into the room. "Thanks for bringing him back." Error said and shut the door on them.

Dream and Cross looked at each other and turned away to go back to the elevator.

"Should we look for your brother? A drunken Nightmare wandering around could be bad..." Cross asked as he took Dream's hand again.

Dream sighed. He didn't want to, it was his wedding night, and he wanted to just go to their suite but if Nightmare was still around... Dream closed his eyes and tried to see if he could sense him. "Hmm... Nightmare's still here... But he's weakened by the all the positivity of this universe. He can't do anything... We're probably okay to leave him for now and look for him in the morning and I can send him to another AU to hopefully let him go home..."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Let's just go..." Dream got closer to Cross and rested his head on his shoulder. "I really want you..." He muttered.

Cross turned purple at that and scooped Dream up bridal style making him yelp in surprise. He lent in and kissed Dream again before he stepped into the elevator.

The couple were back to laughing and kissing as Cross carried Dream across the threshold and into their honeymoon suite. Once inside Cross let Dream down and Dream hugged Cross kissing him gently.

"So..." Dream said looking into Cross's eyes. "Want to get out of these suits and into something more comfortable?"

Cross gasped a little at that and blushed deeply at the suggestiveness of it but he knew Dream probably meant it innocently. "Yeah..."

Dream was blushing too and slowly moved away from Cross letting his hands slide over his chest as he did so. "Well then... I'll let you change here and I'll go into the bathroom."

Cross wanted to protest and keep Dream in his arms but the little guardian had already slipped away with a giggle and gone into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. With a sigh Cross figured he should get out of his black and white suit and into his pajamas so he would be more conformable when cuddling with Dream. Hopefully if everything went as planned he'd be able to finally go all the way with Dream tonight. The furthest they'd gotten sexually was blowjobs (and that was only once,) and they'd given each other hand jobs plenty of times. Cross wanted so badly to make love to Dream but he didn't know how to bring it up; Dream was so innocent.

Dream took a deep breath and took a step further into the bathroom. It was his wedding night, it was time to consummate their marriage and Dream was nervous about it. His knowledge of sex was limited and he only knew the basics but Lust had given him a lot tips. Dream hadn't asked for these tips, mind you, Lust had taken it upon himself to give Dream the talk as soon as he heard about his engagement. The slutty Sans had even given him an early wedding gift that he suggested that Dream should wear under his suit but he hadn't done that. Instead he had hidden it in the bathroom. He didn't know whether or not he should even wear them at all but Lust had assured him that Cross would like it.

Dream stripped down, only leaving his crown and looked over his body in the mirror and then to his own silk pajamas he had waiting for him then to the drawer he had hidden Lust's gift in. He sighed and picked up his white and gold suit and hung it up so it wouldn't crease. He had to make a decision now... Maybe he should summon his ecto first... But then that was another decision to make; summon nothing, summon his male body, or summon his female body... Wear nothing, wear Lust's gift or wear his pajamas…

Dream took another deep breath and summoned his male body and looked at himself in the mirror. Cross would like it no matter what he did but looking over his male body, Dream didn't feel like it was special enough. Any time they did do things together it was with their male bodies, wouldn't it be better if he used his female... Dream changed it. A full female body with small breasts as well. He blushed at himself and moved his arms up to cover his chest before he realised how ridiculous that was. He was alone and it was Cross out there. The love of his life...

Dream slowly put his arms down to his side. He'd decided to go out with this body. Now he had to decide if he should wear Lust's gift... He probably should... It'd be rude not to... And he really wanted to see Cross's reaction to it...

Dream acted before he chickened out, he went to the drawer and opened it pulling out the lacy cream coloured panties with a little black bow on them and thigh high sheer silk socks that clipped onto the panties. He felt his face heat up looking at them; the socks weren't bad but the panties... They were see though, made of silk lace and didn't really leave much to the imagination. He remembered Lust saying he would've gotten a matching bra as well but he didn't know Dream's cup size and Dream wasn't sure he was relived at that or disappointed. Pushing that thought out of his mind, Dream slipped the panties on and looked back at the mirror... He did look sexy... Shaking his head he pulled on the socks and turned fast before he changed his mind and unlocked the door. He wanted to make Cross happy, more than he had ever wanted to make anyone happy before. He was also rather excited about this.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see Cross had his back turned to him and was pouring champagne into two glasses. He was shirtless but was wearing his black pajamas pants. Dream had crossed his arms over his chest but quickly forced himself to relax and let his arms hang loosely at his sides. It took all the courage he had to call out to his husband. "Cross~"

Cross turned quickly after putting down the champagne bottle and gasped at what he saw... Dream was standing there with his female ecto summoned and had on only a pair of cream lacy panties, thigh highs and his crown. He blushed deeply as he stared at his husband with his jaw dropped. This was the last thing he was expecting and man was it _hot._

Dream laughed awkwardly looking down at the ground. "So? …Do you like it?" He asked, embarrassed by it but excited all the same.

"I...I..." Cross stammered as he tried to find the words. He finally did. "Dream... Wow... You're beautiful!" Cross walked across the room to stand in front of Dream and lent down to give him a quick kiss. "This is... It's just... Amazing!"

Dream beamed at that and wrapped his arms around Cross's neck. "I'm glad you like it... You can touch me, you know. Tonight, and forever more, I'm all yours."

Cross slowly took Dream up on that offer and reached up with both hands to cup Dream's breasts and ever so gently squeeze them. He did it once and looked up to Dream's face to see him smiling up at him and so he looked back down and squeezed Dream again and again.

"Sorry, they're pretty small..." Dream muttered.

"They're perfect because you're perfect," Cross assured him as he gave Dream's breasts one last squeeze before he let go and took Dream's hand. "Let's get into bed."

Dream followed happily and Cross lead him to the bed and laid them both down on their sides. Cross began to caress Dream's body slowly and Dream lent in to kiss Cross again. They pressed close to each other and Dream could feel that Cross was getting hard, getting a boost of confidence Dream reached down and stroked Cross through his pants making him moan.

"Dream..."

"Cross..."

Cross rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Dream and kissed him once again as he pressed his clothed erection to Dream's clothed, wet vagina. "Dream, my love... Can we... Can we have sex?"

Dream giggled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Cross's waist. "Of course we can, Cross. It is our wedding night. We should make love."

With that Cross pushed his hips forward rubbing himself on Dream. He kissed Dream's neck as he keep rubbing on him, listening to Dream's soft moans of pleasure. Cross was in no rush, they had all night and he was going to take things slow so he could saviour it, so he could make Dream feel special.

Dream was feeling great as Cross kept moving and kissed down his neck. Dream hugged him close and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head and spread his legs to give his husband better access. "Oh, Cross," Dream breathed out and held on tighter as Cross reached between them and began rubbing Dream's clit through his panties with his finger.

Cross moved back to admire his love and what a gorgeous sight he was; panting slightly, blushing a beautiful gold and wet, soaking the panties with his slick. "So beautiful," Cross muttered as he rubbed his thumb over Dream's clit making him gasp.

"Cross~" Dream moaned. "It feels so good..."

Cross once again felt his face heat up. This was just so amazing, Dream the Guardian of Positivity was his, this beautiful, pure man was his. Despite all the bad things he had done, Dream was his. Dream had finally agreed to marry him, Dream loved him.

"Cross? Why'd you stop? Is there something wrong?"

That knocked him back from his daze and he smiled at the man under him. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just amazed that this is happening. I'm so lucky to have you Dream."

"And I'm lucky to have you, Cross, my love." Dream sat up and kissed Cross as he pulled at his pants to get them off. "I love you so much! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Cross's smile got bigger at that. He was so, so happy with Dream and not just because of the effect he had on everyone. He loved Dream for more than that. He loved the real Dream not just the emotions that he made people feel. He loved everything that Dream was and he swore that no matter what he'd protect him but as of right now all he wanted was to make Dream feel amazing.

He stood and threw his pants to the side as fast as he could and got back on the bed, looking over his husband again. "You know," Cross said he was nervous; what if he wasn't good? What if he hurt Dream? But he tried to keep those thoughts away. "They look _really_ good on you; it'd be a shame to take them off."

"Oh?" Dream asked with a giggle. "But how would we make love if I'm still wearing them?"

Cross smirked and carefully reached for the panties and pushed the crotch to the side so that he had access to Dream's vagina. "Like this?" Cross asked as he carefully slipped a finger in making Dream gasp loudly and arch into it.

"Cross, please... I want you," Dream moaned. "Please!"

The finger was slowly removed and Cross looking down at the hole he'd soon be buried in, it was wet but Cross was still nervous about hurting him. "Are you sure you’re ready?" Cross asked.

Dream seemed to hesitate a little but nodded anyway and spread his vagina himself and let his own fingers dip inside. "Please? Just be gentle, it's my first time..."

Cross nodded and got back on top of Dream. "It's okay. I'll be gentle; it's my first time too. But first..." Cross crawled down slowly kissing along Dream's body as he went before he got in between Dream's legs and faced Dream's sex.

Dream let out a loud gasp as he felt Cross lick him, he went slow and shoved his tongue in to lick Dream's insides. "Cross~ Oh _Cross_ ~" Dream moaned out as he felt the wet appendage move around inside him making him wetter. Cross was moving his tongue around making sure to taste all of Dream and get him as wet as he could. He soon began to rub at Dream's clit with his thumb as well. Dream placed his hands of Cross's head as he arched up, if this went on any longer he'd cum. "Ah~ Cross~ Oh~ I think I'm ready now, please!"

Cross pulled away gently and licked his teeth. "Delicious," Cross commented making Dream blush even more.

"Just get back up here and kiss me!" Dream said with a small giggle.

Cross did just that. They began to kiss again, deeply, tongues in each other's mouths and hands all over the other. Cross groped one of Dream's breasts and with the other hand carefully guided his penis to Dream's vagina. He had to be careful; he'd never forgive himself if he caused Dream any pain so he went slowly. He started by rubbing it over his clit and then circled it around the opening.

Dream ended their kiss and arched up trying to get Cross to slip his penis in and moaning his name. Cross couldn't wait any longer and after quickly pushing the panties to the side again to keep them there he pushed the tip in making Dream gasp again. They moved slow, Cross sinking himself in and Dream pushing his hips up until Cross was all the way into the tight wetness of Dream's vagina.

"You okay?" Cross asked as he looked up from their connection to look for any hint of discomfort. "How does it feel?"

"It feels... Warm," Dream admitted as he looked down to see Cross's purple magic shining through his gold. "I feel _so full_ and... Stretched, I guess."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. How does it feel for you?"

Cross looked back down; they were both now looking at it. "...It's tight and wet... It feels good and you're clenching me and wow... Dream, you're amazing!"

Dream smiled up at Cross and slowly reached his hand between them and carefully touched himself, quickly rubbing his clit and then reaching further to feel the point of their connection. Cross found himself doing the same, his hand over Dream's as they both touched the point where they were joined as one.

"You're really inside me..." Dream whispered.

"I'm really inside you..." Cross echoed. "Can I move?"

Dream nodded and they both began to move after Cross took hold of Dream's hips. It was slow and loving. Cross pulled back and pushed back in with a roll of his hips and Dream moved his hips to match him, pulling back when Cross pulled back and moving forward when Cross moved forward. It was gentle as they promised both of them feeling loved and cherished.

They began kissing again, kissing whatever they could reach; mouths, cheeks, necks, collar bones. At one point as things began to get more heated and their thrusts became a bit faster, Cross lent down further and began sucking on one of Dream's nipples. Dream moaned out at that, he was already feeling so good and now Cross was on his breast and soon one of Cross's hands came up to the other to begin squeezing the other one and gently pinching that nipple. Dream arched his back trying to get closer to Cross, his toes curled and he gripped Cross's back tightly. Everything felt so good and it was all because of Cross. Dream never thought something like this would happen to him; it was his job to make everyone else happy, he was meant to be alone, concentrating only on others. He never though he would be this happy but he was, he was happier than he'd ever been all because Cross was in his life. He never thought he'd get to make love like this and he was glad he was.

"Cross~ I love you!" Dream cried out, there were tears in his eyes but they were tears of happiness. No matter his failures he had Cross by his side and he always would be.

"I love you too! Dream~" Cross moaned as he pulled away from Dream's breast and carefully wiped away his husband's tears with his thumb and Dream nuzzled Cross's hand as he did so. "I love you so much!"

Their bodies were sliding together so well. Dream was tight around Cross and Cross was filling Dream so well, they were both fast approaching orgasm. Dream was first to cum when Cross started to push and rub at his clit with his fingers and Cross came not long after Dream started as he felt Dream tighten with his orgasm. A burst of pleasure over took them as they rode it out until it was over and Cross quickly pulled out, letting his semen leak onto the sheets and Dream's panties. Both of them let out a laugh as Cross rolled off of Dream and Dream quickly clung to him.

"Thank you, that was amazing!" Dream said and he gave Cross a kiss.

"It really was... I love you, I'll always love you." Cross said as he pulled Dream close. They both knew that they should clean up but they didn't really mind, they just wanted to be close to each other.

They lay in bed cuddling, just whispering sweet nothings to each other and telling each other how much they loved them as they sipped on champagne. Not long after they finished their champagne they began to fall asleep. They were comfortable and warm wrapped in each other's arms but right before they did fall asleep a loud ring tone began to play making them both jump.

"Whoops," Dream said timidly. "I forgot to turn off my phone... Sorry..."

Cross just laughed lightly. "It's okay. It's probably just Ink calling about something stupid. He was drunk remember, maybe Error got annoyed with him and kicked him out. He can go to Blue."

Dream rolled his eyes. "It probably is but I should probably answer just in case it's important." Dream wriggled out of Cross's grip with the latter whining about it and got out of bed to go to the bathroom go get his phone. He could probably clean himself up while there and put on his pajamas so it wasn't a total waste of time if it really was Ink calling about something stupid.

Slipping the phone out of his suit jacket's pocket, Dream answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" He asked, he was really sounding sleepy. The day had been so exciting and he'd used a lot of his energy, he really just wanted to go to sleep now.

"DDDDRRREEEEAAAMMMMMMMMM," Was the deep slurred voiced that came from the other end.

Dream frowned. "Nightmare?"

"Hi, brother~" Nightmare said in an almost sing-song voice.

"For the love of-" Dream cut himself off with a sigh. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Um, lots? I couldn't get hoooooooomeeee." Nightmare was slurring his words again. "Tooooo much dumb happy things! Sooooo I thought; 'HEY! WHY NOT DRINK ALL MY PROBLEMS AWAY!'" Dream jumped at the sudden shouting. "After all everyone haaaates me! And loves you sooooooo much and it's not fair and I really, really hate you and it's not fair, ya know? That you get everything and I get NOTHING! And one day I'm going ta kill ya!"

Dream didn't know what to think of this. It's not like he hadn't heard any of this before from his twin but... He was drunk... Really drunk and Dream had _never_ dealt with a drunken Nightmare before...

"Is that the only reason you called me?" Dream asked. "To drunkenly threaten my life?"

"Yesh?" Nightmare said and then Dream heard a crash.

"Nightmare? You still there?"

"I'm a-okay!"

"Seriously Nightmare, how much did you have and who the hell let you!?"

"I couldn't leeeave! I guess the bar people were scared of me and didn't cut me offfff… And if they did I'd go somewhere else and I don't think they'd want that... So they keep giving me all the shots!"

Dream sighed not really sure if he wanted to know but he asked anyway. "How many shots?"

"ALLLLLL THE SHOTS!"

Dream blinked not sure if that meant that Nightmare had drunk all the alcohol the hotel bar had or if Nightmare just had no idea how much he drank...

"Okay... So have you called Killer or someone who can maybe come get you?" Dream knew Nightmare couldn't do much in such a positive environment but he was still physically strong and he didn't want Nightmare to start a fight. He was really regretting inviting him now, he had thought he'd be able to leave after the ceremony but he was stuck here and totally drunk... Oh god if he couldn't get home where would he even sleep?

"They can't do the portal thing..." Nightmare said and then there was a thud. "I'm okay!"

Dream felt the dread that he'd have to go babysit his drunken brother who hated him and wanted him dead. It was his wedding night for goodness sake! A plan quickly formed in Dream's mind and he sighed again.

"Right, Nightmare, this is what we're going to do; you'll tell me where you are and I'll come get you. Then I'll send you off to a deserted AU with no living beings and you can sober up and then go home, okay? I should've probably just done that after the ceremony..."

Nightmare was quiet on the other end for a while until he answered quietly. "Fine."

"Okay, where are you?" Dream asked as he quickly pulled off his clothes and soaked a cloth to get rid of Cross's cum. He couldn't believe this is how his wedding night was ending.

"Dunno...? Outside? There's a fancy ass fountain and some ASSHOLES are staring at me!"

"I'm not surprised people are staring. It's not every day you see the 'King of Darkness' wandering around drunk off his ass and stumbling everywhere."

"I'm _not_ stumbling!" Nightmare snapped and then hiccupped.

"Brother, I've heard you fall twice now." Then there was a splash that Dream knew was Nightmare falling into the fountain. "Three times," he corrected.

"...Oh... Maaaaybe I am then..."

"I'm on my way."

Dream rushed to clean up and pulled on his pajamas not really caring if people saw him in them. He doubted they'd care anyway all the attention was probably on his twin. When he told Cross he had insisted on coming with him and Dream didn't complain. He knew that Nightmare was dangerous and unpredictable when sober, who knew what he'd be like drunk.

When they arrived outside the hotel, Nightmare was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, soaking wet, his tentacles were summoned but wriggling about mindlessly and he'd jump every time a tentacle touched his body as if he'd forgotten he had them.

"Oh boy," Cross sighed.

Dream just shook his head. "What a way to end such a wonderful day."

"...It is kind of funny," Cross admitted.

Dream let out a laugh. "Yeah it is." Nightmare looked more like a lost child than a terrifying being that could destroy whole worlds but chose to leave people suffering instead. He sat there crossed legged and staring into space. Dream couldn't help but notice that all the on lookers where filming and taking photos clearly seeing the humour in it. Man, Nightmare will be so mad when he sobers up and sees them...

Dream and Cross approached slowly and Dream knelt down in front of Nightmare. "Hello, Brother. You alright?"

"...I puked a lot." Was all Nightmare said as he stared up at Dream.

"Well, at least he got it out of his system?" Cross sighed.

"Okay, I'm glad I picked up a bottle of water then." Dream said as he handed it to Nightmare who snatched it out of his hands and began to down it. "Have you called your boyfriend?"

"No."

"I think you should. He's bound to be worried." Dream slowly reached for Nightmare's phone that was still in his hand. "I can call him for you if you want?"

Nightmare just shrugged and tried to stand up. Cross went over to him quickly and helped to steady his former boss. Dream stood too and looked at Nightmare phone; he had several missed calls from not only Killer but from Horror and Dust too. With a sigh Dream called Killer back.

He answered on the first ring. "Nightmare! Oh my god! Do you know how worried we've been!? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Hi Killer, its Dream."

"Oh... Where's Nightmare? Is he okay? If you hurt him-"

"Relax, he's fine. He just found that there was too much positivity to get home and got trapped and instead of coming to find me he decided to get drunk... He's totally smashed."

Killer breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you get him home?"

"No, I can't open portals to anywhere that negative but I can send him to a blank AU and he can get home when he's sober."

"Fine, as long as he's okay..."

Dream smiled, it was so nice to see that his brother had someone who loved him so much. He deserved to be loved and Dream just wished he could've made him happier, he wished he could have saved him but he was glad Nightmare had someone now. "He's okay. Thank you so much for looking after my brother."

Killer huffed. "Yeah, whatever. If he doesn't come home I'll come looking for you," he said before he hung up.

"Right," Dream turned to his brother who was holding onto Cross's arm for balance and seemed to be whispering to him. Dream put his hand on Nightmare's shoulder and smiled at him as he handed back his phone. "Time for you go leave, Brother."

"Yeah," Nightmare agreed and let go of Cross who was staring wide eyed at Nightmare. Dream would have to ask him what he had said later. Right now he had to open a portal and he did just that. One that lead to an unfinished AU, a true neutral place with no living beings. There Nightmare would be able to get enough power to make a portal home.

"There we go. Thank you so much for coming, Nightmare! I'm so happy you came!"

Nightmare grunted and turned towards the portal but stopped before he went though. He turned back, ran to Dream and hugged him.

Dream was stunned as Nightmare wrapped him in a tight hug that included all his tentacles. "Brother..."

"Congratulations, Dream," Nightmare said and patted his back. "...I love you and I'm glad you're happy."

Dream gasped and quickly hugged Nightmare back knowing that this wouldn't last and that Nightmare was just _really_ drunk but he was so happy to know that deep down his twin still loved him. "I love you too, Nighty. So much..."

"...Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you slower than I plan to."

"I won't tell anyone. I'm also glad you have Killer... I hope it won't be too long before I'm invited to your wedding!"

"Not going to happen," Nightmare said firmly. He let go of Dream, turned away, stumbled through the portal and Dream closed it behind him.

"Let's go back," Cross said with a sigh as he took Dream's hand.

Dream sighed and looked at where the portal had been. What an amazing day this turned out to be; he got married, he lost his virginity and his brother told him he loved him. The only thing that would've made this day better would be if the old Nightmare came back...

"What did he say to you?" Dream asked as they walked back to their room. "When I was on the phone."

Cross laughed lightly and smiled at Dream. "Oh, haha. He was just threatening my life."

Dream frowned. "And that's funny?"

"Well, it wasn't a normal threat."

Dream titled his head to the side. "What was it?"

"He told me that even though I'm a traitor he expected me to make you really happy and if I ever hurt you then he'd track me down to the edge of the Multiverse and kill me slowly."

Dream also laughed with Cross at that. He knew Cross would never hurt him; he was so happy with him and now there was hope that Nightmare could come back...

.

.

.

.

.

** Bonus. **

**Next day.**

**Nightmare gets home at lunch time and goes straight over to Killer who's eating lunch with the others and sits on his lap. He has no memory of what happened after meeting with Ink and going drinking with him.**

**Killer: Oh, hey Babe! Good to have you back.**

**Nightmare: *Grunts***

**Dust: You alright there, Boss?**

**Nightmare: *Grunts***

**Killer: He's defiantly hung over.**

**Nightmare: *Grunts***

**Horror: I'll go make him something to eat and get medicine!**

**Nightmare: *Grunts***

**Eventually they all finish eating and Horror and Dust leave to go do something else but Nightmare's really hung over so he stays put on Killer's lap. Killer just accepts his fate as his legs go numb and hugs his cranky boyfriend who's crushing him since he's so much bigger until Nightmare finally releases him so he can go nap away the hangover.**


	4. ErrorInk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has been making progress with his haphephobia and Ink wants to take the next step in their relationship.

Ink settled in next to Error on his beanbag and slowly placed his arm over Error's middle, he really didn't want his boyfriend to glitch out this time. Ink suddenly yelped when he felt Error grab him and pull him in closer. They ended up with Ink cuddled into Error's side; arm around his ribs and Error hugging him close with one arm under Ink and the other hand stroking his face.

"Error?" Ink asked looked up at him in surprise.

"You were taking too long. It was your idea to come to the Anti-Void to cuddle so just get on with it!"

Ink pulled himself up so he was sitting upright with Error's arms wrapped around him. "You're not glitching out! You're totally fine!"

"Hmm, yep." Error pulled Ink back down again this time Ink ended up on top of him. "I told you it's getting better. Can't say how long we can stay like this before it starts but we're made a lot of progress. I never would've thought that one day I'd be _cuddling_ with _you._ "

Ink wriggled to get out his yellow paint and took a sip. "This is great, Error! It's so exciting that we can cuddle now!"

"Puke and I'll sell you to Nightmare as a hostage for one chocolate bar."

Ink gasped as he nuzzled Error. "I'm only worth _one_ chocolate bar to you!?"

"You will be if you puke on me."

"Mean Glitchy!"

"Idiot Squid."

They both laughed and held onto each other tighter. It was a calm day and Ink had wanted to work on their 'touch practice.' Error was so much better with it than he had been and he was very proud of himself for getting over his fear. Although the only one who could touch him was Ink, any others would make him crash but he only really needed to be touched by his boyfriend. It had started simply; the tip of Ink's finger on his palm, that slowly lead to high-fives then into hand holding. Then it was small kisses and quick hugs that slowly became longer and longer until here they were; cuddling on a beanbag.

Ink was so happy that he could finally hold Error like this and be held back. It was exciting to know that they could do normal couple stuff now that Error could take touching him for longer. Now they could do any couple stuff they wanted even...

"So, want to fuck?" Ink asked.

A Glitch ran over Error's body once at that but luckily he didn't crash. "What the fuck, Ink?!"

Ink blinked up at Error, innocently. "What? That's what normal couples do, right?"

"Ink, I have haphephobia."

"Yeah, but we're hugging right now. You're getting better."

"Sex means one of us would be _in_ the other. I don't know if I could handle that. Besides I thought you were asexual."

Ink nodded at that. "True, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious. It'd be new and exciting! I don't really have a desire to do it but I kind of want to know what it's like just once? Does that make sense?"

Error shook his head and sighed. "Nothing makes sense with you, Squid."

"We could try?" Ink asked. He wanted to, he wanted Error, he loved him and he wanted to do this with him.

Error looked at Ink who was looking rather comfortable resting on him. Did he want to? …Yes, he did but he didn't really want to crash when he was _in_ Ink or when Ink was _in_ him. That would awful. But he loved the annoying soulless being and he wanted to do it...

"You'd be tied up the whole time," Error said as he thought about how they'd go about doing it. "No touching beyond what's needed. We'd have to use a condom too, that way there's something between us."

Ink nodded. "I'd be okay with that. I don't even mind if I top or bottom. I just want to see what it's like."

Error shrugged as he thought about what position he'd rather take. Honestly he didn't care too much but when he really thought about it... "I think I'd rather top, at least for the first time we do it. I'm less likely to crash if I'm the one who touches so by that logic I think I'd be less likely to crash if I top."

Ink smiled at Error and tried to sit up again only to have Error hold him tightly to keep him where he was. "Does that mean we can do it?"

"I guess we can. Next time." The things he did for Ink...

Ink gave a practised pout, since he didn't want to take any paints that'd ruin his good mood. "Why next time? Why not now?"

Error laughed at that and kissed Ink's forehead. "Do you have a condom on you?"

"No..." He admitted. "But I could just paint one!"

"I'm not trusting anything you make," Error told him honestly, he'd feel much better getting a condom from a more reliable source. "I'll get one from somewhere and we can try to have sex next time. I also can't promise I won't crash during it."

Ink sighed, he couldn't say he wasn't disappointed but he would hold Error to it and let go of his boyfriend so he could grab a pencil and his scarf. He began to write on it as clearly as he could over all the other notes that were there; _'I'll be having sex with Error next time we meet up. I'll bottom.'_

Error blushed when he saw what Ink was writing and pushed him off the beanbag. "Don't write that! What if your friends see it?!"

"But then I won't remember!" Ink whined and pouted again. "Besides they won't care! We're a couple and couples have sex."

Error rolled his eyes and pulled Ink back up with his strings so they could cuddle again. "I hate you." Error blushed deeper as he settled with Ink in his arms again. Even after all this time he couldn't believe he fell for this complete moron but he loved him very much.

"Love you too, Ruru!" Ink giggled and he wriggled to get comfortable again. He was disappointed that they couldn't fuck now but he was happy just being with Error and he knew that they would do it soon enough. Ink closed his eyes as he rested his head on Error's chest, mainly so he didn't have to look at the white that was the Anti-Void. He relaxed and listened to the sound of Error's glitches and beat of Error's soul and let his mind wander. He really wished he had a soul so he could truly love Error back but he was happy that Error had accepted him even without a soul. He really hoped he'd never get bored of Error; he liked him and wouldn't mind staying with him forever.

Soon Ink and Error fell asleep together, cuddled up on the beanbag.

* * *

Next time they met up it was in the Doodle Sphere. Error had stolen a box of condoms from Underswap and was ready should Ink ask him for sex again. He had decided that he'd only do it if Ink remembered and brought it up again. He was still a little unsure about it; he hated crashing and he didn't know what'd happen if he was inside Ink while it happened... It could glitch up Ink or he could end up clipping through something that shouldn't be clipped through. He didn't want to cause Ink pain with something that's meant to feel good especially since Ink was asexual and had little interest in sex, he didn't want what could be the only time Ink had sex to be an awful experience... Even if he would forget all about not long after.

He sat on Ink's sofa as Ink yapped on about how his last battle with Nightmare went, halfway through that story however, it changed to this really cool AU he found, then it changed again to Blueberry's tacos, then he went on about PJ and Palette having some kind of art contest, then back to the fight with Nightmare. Error stopped trying to make sense of it all, Ink would keep going off on tangents and Error had long since given up on trying to get his boyfriend to stay on track. He just nodded along with the stories, occasionally laughing or giving Ink an, "oh, really?" and "yeah," as he crocheted.

"And then, Blueberry slipped in the mud and landed on his butt!" Ink announced. "It was really funny! But he got really mad at me when I laughed so now I own him an apology according to Dream because I 'humiliated' him in front of the enemy! But I don't see the problem! I mean I fall all the time and I think it's funny!"

Error just grunted and nodded along.

"What do you think? Did I go too far? Am I the asshole?"

"Well, you can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, Ink," Error admitted honestly. "And I kind of doubt that all you did was laugh, you must have said something as well if Dream's demanding you apologise."

"Hmm," Ink put his finger to his chin as he thought. "I don't remember saying anything... All I remember doing is laughing."

"Yeah and we know you just have the _best_ memory," Error said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Just say you're sorry, Blueberry's super forgiving so he'll accept it."

"I guess you're right..." Ink sighed and took up his scarf to write down a reminder to apologise to Blueberry. "...You think I should bake him an 'I'm sorry' cake?"

"Oh god no!" Error pleaded as he dropped his project. " _Do not_ even try to bake anything!"

Ink pouted at that and turned to Error. "Why? I think my baking is delicious!"

"It looks and tastes good but the mess you make is not worth it, especially since _I'm_ the one who'll end up cleaning it. Not to mention you'll forget about it and burn it and have to make another and another and another before you finally stop forgetting you have a cake in the oven. Just buy one if you think you really need it."

"But it's not the same! Homemade is always better then store bought! Since it comes from the heart and I can get way more creative if I do it myself!"

Error sighed and shook his head. "Fine, make one but I'm helping since I'm not cleaning your mistakes again!"

Ink gasped and hugged Error's side. "YAY!" He shouted as he clung to the glitch happily. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Error huffed at that and stuck his nose in the air. "Of course I am!"

With a final nuzzle to Error's face Ink let him go and went back to his scarf and finished writing the reminder. ' _Apologise to Blueberry for laughing at him falling in the mud. Bring him a cake you'll be making with Error.'_ Ink nodded to himself once it was written and quickly scanned over his scarf for anything else that might be important. He gasped loudly when he saw one note; ' _I'll be having sex with Error next time we meet up. I'll bottom.'_ This was next time!

"Error~"

"What?" Error looked over Ink's shoulder and saw what Ink was looking at. "Oh."

"So? Can we?" Ink said suddenly very excited.

With a deep breath Error looked away and closed his eyes. He wanted to make Ink happy, he wanted to have sex with him but he was nervous. What if he crashed? What if he hurt Ink? …What if he couldn't get it up?

"Well?" Ink urged gently. "I'm really curious!"

"Okay," Error said quietly and stood up. "Let's go."

With a giggle Ink stood up and ran after Error who was heading into the bedroom. Ink couldn't help but feel so excited and he had to swallow the inky puke that came into his mouth, knowing that if he did puke Error would be instantly turned off. He didn't want to make him mad so Ink followed quietly behind Error into the bedroom and watched as Error began to pick up all the papers and sketchbooks Ink had covering his bed and placing them in neat piles on the floor, out of the way. All the while Error grumbled about how messy Ink was and how he 'lived in a pigsty.'

Once the bed was clear Error turned to Ink, he was blushing like mad and was super embarrassed by this but he wanted it. Error looking Ink up and down before he sighed and began taking off his jacket and scarf and folding them neatly before he moved to his shirt. Ink just stood and watched as Error undressed in front of him, he couldn't help but admire Error's glitchy bones, the way parts glitched out of existence for a second and then reappeared or parts moved away from his body before coming back. Error's body was as beautiful as it was fascinating and Ink loved it. He wanted so badly to run his hands over Error's rips but he knew better than to touch without warning, especially when the glitch was nervous so he stood there and watched as Error's sandals and pants came off as well. Error was now standing naked except for his glasses in the middle of Ink's bedroom, a blush on his face and feeling very, very awkward.

"Well?" Error asked only to have Ink tilt his head to the side and he continued to stare at Error's nakedness. "You know you have to be naked too if you want to have sex... Or, ya know just take off your pants?"

"Oh, right! Yes! That's what we were doing!" Ink laughed as he pulled out his pink paint and drank it. Then with a huge smile he took off his scarf and threw it somewhere random before he carefully removed his sash and placed it gently on a nearby chair not wanting to damage his paints or Broomie who was tucked in the sash as well. Once his sash was put away he quickly pulled off all his other clothes as fast as he could and tossed them aside.

Error just watched with a raised brow as Ink striped quickly. He was clearly very keen to do this and that just felt like more pressure for Error. He wanted to be good at this so badly and he was worried he'd fuck it up and hurt Ink or crash before he even got it in... That was if he could even get it up; he was so nervous he was worried he wouldn't. That'd just be humiliating if he couldn't!

"Okay!" Ink called once he was also naked and stood with his hands on his hips. "We need to summon the junk right?"

Error simply nodded and looked down at Ink's pelvis. He should probably touch him to get him in the mood but... He was frozen in place. He'd have to touch Ink and then put his dick in him, maybe that was too much.

"Error?" Ink asked as he jumped forward so he was an inch away from his boyfriend. "Please don't crash before we've even started!"

With a shake of his head Error decided he just had to go for it and reached to Ink's pelvis making the artist jump at the sudden touch. The touch didn't last long before Error felt his hand glitch badly and he pulled away. He was getting good with touch but this was different, maybe it was too fast...

No, he wasn't going to admit he was scared; he wasn't going to shy away from his rainbow asshole of a boyfriend who was offering him sex so freely despite being ace.

"...Do it yourself," Error told Ink as he took a step back. This was better, the less they touched the better so Ink could work himself up and Error would do the same.

"You want me to touch myself while you watch?" Ink asked, a rainbow blush covering his face.

"Just do it!" Error snapped also blushing.

"Kinky~" Ink said with another giggle. He then gave Error a quick kiss, hopped up onto his bed and sat facing Error. He spread his legs and slowly brought his hand over his pelvis and began to rub at it. He made sure to be slow and caressed his tailbone all while he looked up at Error who was staring at him. Ink knew that this would probably be embarrassing for a normal person; his boyfriend watching him touch himself sexually when he didn't really have an interested in it but Ink wasn't normal so he continued to shamelessly stroke all his most sensitive areas.

The sight of Ink masturbating was incredibly hot to Error as he watched the way Ink's hand moved over his pelvis and listened to his rare and soft moans with a colourful blush on his face and looking up at him with half laden eyes. Damn Ink has no right being so beautiful! Shaking himself out of his daze, Error's hand twitched before he too moved it to his pelvis and began to caress himself as Ink was. The artist gave an excited gasp at seeing Error copying his movements and smiled up at him.

It didn't take too long for Error to have a cock summoned although he was flaccid. Now he had to get it up but he was far too nervous. He tried not to let it worry him, after all Ink was yet to summon anything, he didn't have to rush. He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it, trying to rub it to hardness but it just wasn't happening. He was too nervous; he was going to have sex with Ink, be inside Ink! He tried not to get annoyed with himself, he knew that if he got angry there was no way it'd get hard so he just took a deep breath and focused on Ink who was still rubbing his bones.

Ink was finding it hard to get himself turned on. He was doing this purely out of curiosity but he really didn't care too much about sex... Maybe if he had a soul it'd be easier to summon something. He had been staring at himself in annoyance that he couldn't summon so he decided to look up at Error to see he had his cock out and was rubbing at it. It wasn't hard but Ink couldn't help but stare; that was going to go in him! …Was he excited? Yes, he was excited! He had to swallow down the inky puke again, knowing that Error would leave if he did and suddenly he felt magic gather in his pelvis. He silently celebrated that he had summoned magic and formed it into a pussy. Ink once again looked down at himself, very curious at the thing he had summoned. He'd never done anything like this before despite having dated Dream in the past and he was fascinated by it. Carefully Ink poked at his clit and gasped at the pleasure it caused, then he moved his finger lower so he could push it inside. He giggled as he began poking around himself, this was so new and it was weird but it wasn't bad.

Looking back up at Error he saw that his boyfriend seemed to be having trouble getting it up. Ink suddenly became worried that maybe this wouldn't happen after all... But he wasn't going to blame Error if it wasn't. The poor glitch was bound to be nervous since he hated touch so much. "Hey Error," Ink called with a gentle smile. "It's okay if you can't get it up. Shit happens. We can try again another day."

"Shut it! I can do it!" Error snapped and he looked back to Ink who was still fingering himself and he gasped. That is hot. His pretty, colourful boyfriend was fingering himself and fucking spreading his pussy open. _I think... I think I really want to fuck that..._ Error thought and gave his cock a gentle squeeze as he kept rubbing it. Error just kept concentrating on the way Ink was fingering himself, now with two fingers and slowly Error felt his cock rising. With a triumphant smile Error knelt on the end of the bed and began to pull his strings from his eyes.

Noticing what Error was doing Ink stopped and pulled his fingers out. He actually remembered that Error wanted to tie him up and he was more than happy to let him, anything to make him feel comfortable and safe during sex. "How do you want me lie?" Ink asked, flopping backwards so he was on his back.

"Like that's fine," Error mumbled, he was still very nervous about this whole thing but more so about Ink than his own fear of touch; he was constantly worried he'd hurt Ink that Ink was too small or his glitching would cause Ink pain. Funny, how at one time he would've taken any chance he could get to hurt Ink and now... Now, he just wants to protect the small soulless skeleton.

Error's strings were quickly wrapped around Ink's wrists and pulled his arms up over his head, he made sure they were tied tightly to the headboard before he lent over Ink and kissed him. Ink was startled by the sudden kiss but quickly returned it, arching up and trying to deepen the kiss only for Error to pull away.

"Error~" Ink whined. The glitchy skeleton just looked Ink up and down as he hummed in thought before he took another string and wrapped it around Ink's spine and the bed, tying him down so he couldn't lift up his body. "EEEERRRRROOORRRR~" Ink let his whine drag out.

"Oh, stop your whining! You said I could tie you up." Error had moved on to Ink's legs, wrapping a string around each of his ankles.

Ink pouted and pulled at the string as he tried to move his arms. "I don't care about that! I want a kiss!"

"Stop acting like a brat and maybe you'll get one. Whining like that is not sexy at all."

Ink laughed at Error's serious expression. "Sorry! Don't be grumpy!"

"I'm not grumpy," Error replied with a pout of his own. He made sure to pull the strings roughly as he lifted Ink's legs up into the air and tied the other ends to the headboard as well. He took a step back to admire his work and smiled. Ink was tied up perfectly, hands above his head, legs spread and in the air and his body tied down. Ink wriggled a little testing to see how much he could move only to find it wasn't very much at all. Error frowned as he watched Ink move. "Are you alright? It's not too tight is it?" Error asked, after all he wanted Ink to enjoy it.

"I'm fine!" Ink replied happily.

"Good." With that Error lent over Ink again so he could give him the promised kiss. This time Error let Ink slip his tongue into his mouth and met it with his own tongues. They kissed deeply, both letting out a low moan, although it didn't last long. After pulling away again Error opened a small glitched portal and grabbed his box of condoms and was quick to tear it open and pull one on.

Ink watched with interest as Error rolled the condom on. He really had to hold back the puke, this was so exciting! "Are you going to put it in me now?" Ink asked hopefully, if he could move he'd be pulling Error onto him and pushing up to get to him but he couldn't so all he could do was pull on his restraints impatiently.

Looking down at his cock and then back to Ink, Error sighed. "Is it really a good idea just to shove it in? Don't you need like foreplay or something first?"

Ink shrugged as best he could while tied. "I have no idea!" He laughed, happy that his paints hadn't been used up yet after all he was so so happy and had been worried his yellow and pink would dry up during sex, he didn't want that. "Just put it in?"

"...I don't want to hurt you, Kiki."

"You're not that big! It'll be fine!"

"Gee, thanks," Error replied sarcastically. Trust Ink to take a jab at his size and made him feel bad about it. Of course Ink didn't seem to notice that what he had said could be taken as an insult. Error just guessed that's what he got for falling for a guy without a soul.

"Come on, Ruru!" Ink pleaded with an adorable pout. "I'm wet and I want it!"

"Fine." With that Error turned his attention to Ink's dripping pussy, he was hesitant but he reached out and slipped a finger inside to test it. Ink had been fingering himself so maybe it was okay but touching Ink here made the glitches go mad. Backing up again Error began to rethink this whole thing, maybe this was a _really_ bad idea; he'd crash for sure... But Ink was looking so desperate; he'd worked himself up so much and Error couldn't just leave him there desperate for stimulation and he had just put on a condom...

Carefully Error positioned himself on his knees in front of Ink and took hold of his dick. Pressing it to Ink's wet hole he took another look to his lover whose eyes were now closed as he braised himself. He seemed too tense. "Hey Squid, just relax," Error said gently as he reached over and cupped Ink's cheek. "I'm going to go slow for both our sake. If it hurts just tell me, okay?"

With a slow breath in and out Ink nodded. He was the one that pushed for this, he couldn't get nervous now. "Okay. I love you, my Glitchy."

"Love ya too, you annoying Squid." Error whispered and with that he slowly pushed himself inside with a low groan as Ink made a sharp gasp as he was stretched. He pushed his hips forward slowly until he was all the way in and stopped once he was there.

Ink did his best not to squirm he knew Error wouldn't like it if he did and he could see his boyfriend was glitching quite badly. Error signs had filled his eyes and his body was glitching up constantly. "Error? You alright?" Ink asked.

Error nodded once and slowly pulled his hips back and pushed back in making Ink gasp again. He repeated the action again and again. It felt good, Ink was tight and Error couldn't help but enjoy himself. He was doing it! He was having sex! _With Ink!_ Slowly he began to speed up and grabbed onto Ink's hips to get better leverage. It felt so damn good.

"Ink~" Error moaned out in pleasure. He was blinded by the glitches so even though he desperately wanted to see what kind of face Ink was making he couldn't. He wondered what Ink looked like right now; was he still closing his eyes? Was he looking up at him with his mouth opened in a gasp? Error sped up again; he loved every second of this despite all the glitching.

Ink let out a loud moan and threw his head back, once again pulling at the strings; he wanted to hug Error but he couldn't. "Error, Error, Error~" Ink moaned over and over. It felt weird to Ink to have something inside of him, it was a really strange experience but it wasn't bad, in fact Ink liked it. The way Error moved just felt so good and Ink clenched around him making it feel that much better.

Error had closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the glitches. He knew the only thing he could do was to wait it out but he wanted to actually see what Ink looked like, like this. That was the whole reason he kept his glasses on; so he could actually see Ink! He could only try to calm down and when he opened his eyes again his vision had cleared very slightly. At least now he could see Ink a little. Error liked the view he got; Ink with his head thrown back and jaw clenched as he bit back moans.

"How does it feel?" Error asked as he kept up his fast but gentle pace.

"Weird," Ink answered. "It's so weird. Oh fuck, Error! You're inside me! It's so weird!"

That made Error slow his movements. "Does that mean it's bad?"

Ink gasped at that and shook his head. "No, no! It's not bad! It feels so weird but like a good weird? It feels good, Ruru, really!"

"Good, it feels good for me too." Error told him as he once again sped up to the pace he had been going before. Slowly he moved one hand off of Ink's hip to rub at Ink's clit which sent a rush of pleasure through the smaller. With a gasp Ink clenched again causing more glitches to flow across Error, blinding him once again. "Fuck Ink! You're so tight."

"ERROR!" Ink shouted as he gave up trying to be still and squirmed in his bonds. "Oh, Ruru, my Glitchy! It's so good, strange and good." Ink's hands balled into fists as he felt Error's cock move in and out now at a fast pace that had him close to release. Just a bit more...

Error pressed again at Ink's clit and that did it for him. His orgasm hit hard and had him throwing his head back in pleasure again as he came around Error's cock with a loud moan.

The sudden tightness around him made Error moan out as well, he was getting close himself but he wasn't there yet so he kept going. His thrusts going harder to try to get himself to orgasm, he was so close. He didn't care about how it was making him glitch, he just wanted to cum.

"Ah, Error! Wait!" Ink called out, now feeling over stimulated. "It kind of hurts now!"

That broke Error out of his trance and he quickly pulled out of Ink, he didn't want to hurt him. However, he still needed to cum... Thinking quickly Error cut the strings holding Ink's legs up and crawled on over to Ink's face, kneeing above him Error pushed his cock to Ink's mouth instead. "Suck it then?" He asked as he pulled off the condom and pressed it to Ink's teeth. He would've kept the condom on so there was less direct touch but at this point he was desperate for release and he knew he'd cum faster without it.

Ink blinked at the bare cock that was now in his face, his eye-lights long since turned to hearts. Then he looked up at Error before he opened his mouth and let Error push it in and begin to move his hips. Ink bobbed his head as much as he could as he moaned around the cock in his mouth and sucked on it, trying his best to make his boyfriend cum. He moved his tongue around it licking and sucking, doing anything he could think of to let Error finish. It didn't take Error long before he felt it build up in him and he was about to cum.

He pulled out just in time and gave his cock a quick rub until he came on Ink's face, shooting strands of cum all over the artist's face with a deep groan of pleasure as his orgasm shook him. Everything felt so good and in that moment all the glitches stopped, he felt almost normal, like he was no longer a glitch and his vision totally cleared. Then he took one look at Ink who was lying, tied up with cum all over his face and the idiot had his tongue out and was trying to _lick it off_.

Error.exe has crashed.

Rebooting... 5%... 17%...20%...32%...46%...53%...69%...78%...84%...91%...99%...100%

"Error?" Ink asked once the glitch was back. "You alright? I can't believe you crashed at the very end! At least you made it all the way through!"

Error blinked down at Ink and scowled once he remembered what had happened and why he had crashed. "DON'T TRY TO LICK IT OFF! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"But Glitchy, you had your dick in my mouth, it's not that different!"

Error let out an annoyed sigh and got off of Ink. He quickly dismissed all his strings and tossed Ink the tissue box that was beside the bed. "Wipe it off; don't lick it, that's nasty, you're nasty." He said as he began to redress while Ink pouted but did as he was told.

"Cuddles?" Ink asked meekly once he had wiped off the cum.

"Get dressed first," Error told him as he finished dressing and got into the bed to lie on his back. Ink hopped off the bed quickly, pulled on his clothes at random and took some yellow paint before he also got into bed with Error and cuddled up to him on his side.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ink asked. "It wasn't too much for you?"

"It was fine... I liked it a lot..." Error admitted with a blush over his face.

"I liked it too!" Ink said as he nuzzled his face on Error's. "I love you."

"I love you too, Squid." Error was closing his eyes, suddenly very tired and he just wanted to rest.

Ink was quiet for a moment as he got comfortable next to Error, their limbs tangled together. "...Next time can I top?"

Error opened his eyes at that and looked at Ink who was giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Sure, I guess. You'll still be tied down of course."

Ink giggled at that and gave Error a gentle squeeze. "That's okay! You can ride me!"

Error snorted a laugh at that and pulled off his glasses so he could turn onto his side and still be comfortable. He hugged Ink close to him and kissed his head. "We can do that next time if you want."

"Good! And we can keep practising until one day we can fuck without you needing to tie me up!"

"Aww, really?" Error asked sarcastically. "Here I thought you'd have a kink for bondage after all that."

It was Ink's turn to snort a laugh. "You wish!"

Error and Ink smiled and burst into laughter before they settled down and Ink soon fell asleep leaving Error awake with his thoughts. He'd done it; he'd had sex with Ink... His enemy, his rival... His boyfriend. It still amazed him how they'd gone from hating each other to friends and now to lovers. He could've never have told anyone back then that one day this would be how his life turned out but he was glad it did turn out like this because even though Ink annoyed him to no end, he loved him very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that Error literally had post nut clarity!
> 
> …I'll see myself out...


End file.
